Analysis of the progression of periodontal conditions from longitudinal data on subjects from Norway and Sri Lanka are ongoing. Recession and tooth loss due to the progression of periodontal destruction were analyzed. Evaluation of gingivitis status and its relation to progression of periodontal disease is underway.